Gearing Up! (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Adagio Dazzle: Gearing Up! Akita's Nightmare (The episode starts at the Land Bounty where Akita was asleep. In a dream, she was fishing at Crystal Lake, until three girls aid to help her.) Akita: I got a bite! I got it! (She saw that she caught a large fish, thanks to the girls' help.) Wow! That was the biggest fish I ever caught. Sonata Dusk: See, giant fish needs friends to catch, right? Akita: You girls, thank you so much! (She saw Boreal in the sky, with Vex flying it. She gasps.) Vex? He tries to freeze us?! Adagio Dazzle: (Laughs.) We're not friends with you, wolf Formling. Vex and the Ice Emperor are my friends! (She, Aria and Sonata transform into sirens.) Akita: (Gasps.) (Boreal breathes Ice on her, while the Sirens and Vex laughed.) Akita: No! Not my family! Nooo! (She wakes up.) Huh? It was just a dream. (Lloyd runs to her.) Lloyd: Akita! I heard you screaming. Akita: What is it, Lloyd? I had a dream where my family was frozen by the Ice Emperor's forces! Lloyd: Oh, Akita. You are having a nightmare, don't you? Akita: Yes, it was. Vex tries to team up with the Dazzlings, and try to take over the entire realm! Lloyd: Yep, it is up to us to stop the Ice Emperor, he took Fluttershy and-- Akita: If you wish to defeat the Blizzard Samurai, you would do well to banish such feelings. (Walks out.) (Lloyd saw Akita walk out, and he leaves the Land Bounty. Twilight then shows up.) Twilight Sparkle: Lloyd, is something wrong? Lloyd: No Twilight, just that Akita had a bad nightmare. I tried to comfort her and she walks out. Twilight Sparkle: Akita is not the only one. She is what known as the last of the Formlings. She has hope to stop the Ice Emperor once and for all. Lloyd: Yeah, but she refuse to talk about her feelings. When she own a diary about her life being a Formling, she can take risks of losing her family. Or the reason why the Never-Realm was in eternal winter? Twilight Sparkle: If Akita should have hidden her feelings against her, she will have to endure what she has up to. Lloyd: I actually met her when she was a wolf. Look, Twilight. I loss my girlfriend when she attempts to rescue her people. Her grief was that she lost her parents, and in the end, she lost her life. Will it happened to Akita as well? Twilight Sparkle: Harumi is actually the loyal advisor to the Overlord, like Vex does to the Ice Emperor. If we have made it to the Aurora of Desire, we were able to get through the Castle of Ice, in order to save Fluttershy and Princess Luna. Come on, Lloyd, I think we have to go right there. Lloyd: I know you are certain about stopping the Ice Emperor. But, if Akita abides to love me, what could it do? Twilight, let me have some time to leave me alone, don't you. Twilight Sparkle: (Sigh.) Okay. Your wish, then I can rely on someone else. (She flies off, leaving Lloyd behind. When he went to reactivate the Titan Mech, Lloyd remembers his friends and Akita.) Lloyd: Akita is my new girlfriend. I lost one, but I need a replacement. Even I also had friends too. (He stared up from the moon.) The moon still shines from the top, and the stars starts to twinkle. If Akita will able to howl like a moon. (Sighs.) Huh? Wolf footprints? That's odd. (Gasps.) That means that Akita is headed somewhere. (He follows the footsteps, but stops.) But, I thought Akita doesn't want me to follow what she want. (He has a flashback of Akita leaving her alone.) Past Akita: If you wish to defeat the Blizzard Samurai, you would do well to banish such feelings. (Walks out.) (Flashback ends.) Lloyd: The Aurora of Desire is that way. That means, I am lost. I need a light and... my friends! And....(Sighs.) I wish I will find the Aurora of Desire. Will I able to reach the Aurora and then the Castle? Then, what am I going to do? (Lloyd looks at the distance as he look up in the night sky.) One star cannot able to reach to the other star. But the other star can reach the stars, forming a constellation! (Gasps.) The Pleiades, the constellations that Akita observed. There is a light to get to the Aurora. Hang on, Akita. I’ll be there for you! (Lloyd then follows the light from the Pleiades to the Aurora of Desire. While then, he sings while heading to the Aurora.) :Lloyd ::It's all right, yeah ::I'm walking right beside you ::I feel the way, feel the way that you do, too ::Oh, I can't lie, sometimes ::Everything feels like it's just too much ::But you gotta let it in, even if it's tough ::Know it gets better, know it gets better ::Push through the weather, weather ::Let it ra-a-a-ain ::Let it ra-a-a-ain ::Don't be afraid of what's coming down ::Sometimes it hurts, you'll figure it out ::Let it ra-a-a-ain ::Let it rain, it's okay ::There's beauty in the breakdown ::There's sun behind those gray clouds ::You know, I can't lie, it's all right ::Everything feels like it's just too much ::But you gotta let it in, even if it's tough ::Know it gets better, know it gets better ::We push through the weather, weather ::Let it ra-a-a-ain ::(There's beauty, there's beauty in the breakdown) ::Let it ra-a-a-ain ::Don't be afraid of what's coming down ::Sometimes it hurts, you'll figure it out ::Let it ra-a-a-ain ::(There's beauty, there's beauty in the breakdown) ::Let it rain, let it ra-a-a-ain... Krag's Friendship Lessons (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya come down from the mountain, snowboarding and laughing, with Krag behind them. Cole jumps over some skeleton bones and lands on the bottom with Kai, Nya and Jay. Krag slides down and crashes into Cole and Jay, and they both laugh.) Cole: Yeah! Alright! Jay: I still can't believe Applejack found a Traveler's Tree. (Nya joins them, brushing snow off herself and they walk off towards the village.) Cole: Me neither. Who would've thought Traveler's Tea comes from a tree, right? Nya: I wonder how we turn it into tea. Kai: Maybe that old lady in the village can help! She probably knows a lot of weird stuff. Nya: Sorla? Yeah, hopefully. Cole: All I know is I am not losing these leaves again. I'm keeping them tucked right here, safe and— (Krag roars and then sniffs.) What's up, Krag? What do you smell? Applejack: Sorry to interrupt with these, heh. Kai: Applejack, did Diamond Spark find out that we are babysitting Krag for today? Applejack: Kinda. But she is practicing some flying routine with Rainbow Dash. She can even do the Sparkle Boom! Nya: What is the Sparkle Boom? Applejack: Similar to the Sonic Rainboom, it blasts up in a sky, but instead with diamond showers and the boom is shaped like a star. Jay: A Sparkle Boom! Krag, you can't wait to see the sparkle boom, wow! Krag: Yes. (Jumps up and down.) Cole: (Settles with Krag.) Uh, Krag. We have a lot of Friendship lessons to do. You just need to learn from us we can do. (Krag nods to Cole. At the cave, Cole tells a lesson to Krag.) Cole: Like what Applejack said, honesty is one of a key to be a good friend. That's why I'm a Ninja who never tells a lie. Jay: Helping one another is one way to be a friend. Can you help me fix the cuckoo clock? (Krag tries to fix the cuckoo clock, but in no use. He was then putting a gear on a cuckoo clock, but it broke up. Krag was still upset.) Nya: Aw, we will help you fix the cuckoo clock. Kai: There's nothing to worry about. (Krag smiles. The Ninja and Krag are mending the cuckoo clock, as Jay and Krag are sorting gears, Nya and Cole are painting the clock and Kai placing it on the wall.) Kai: See, piece of cake. Cole: Krag, helping users the best way to make friends, don't you? (Krag nods. He sees that the hands on the cuckoo clock are not moving.) Cole: What, Krag? Krag: Cuckoo! (He points that the hands are not working.) Not Friend! Nya: Krag, don't be ashamed. You make mistakes, like we did. Jay: Come on! We need to shrink down to microscopic size and enter the Micro Realms inside a clock. Cole: That's a suggestive idea, Jay. Krag, stay here while we've got fixing to do. (Krag nods and waves at the Ninja.)